


[Podfic] Stiles dragging the pack to play Laser Tag

by artemis69, Wolveshowlatnight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Laser Tag, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveshowlatnight/pseuds/Wolveshowlatnight
Summary: This is a podfic of artemis69's headcanon.Stiles drags the pack to play Laser Tag. It goes as well as can be expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemis69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stiles dragging the pack to play Laser Tag.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260306) by artemis69. 



> I am German, so I expect there is an accent.
> 
> Also, please let me know, if I missed anything that needs tagging.

 

 

Work title: Stiles dragging the pack to play Laser Tag.

Author: [artemis69](http://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis69/pseuds/artemis69)

Reader: wolveshowlatnight

Length: 14:53 min

Download: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fd83t3yj5chjhwj/Stiles%20dragging%20the%20pack%20to%20play%20Laser%20Tag.mp3?dl=0) (17.05 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> The work link below leads to artemis69's tumblr post. Go and leave your love, because she is awesome.


End file.
